


Arm Update

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 8





	Arm Update

**Fem Peter Parker**

**Fingering, oral sex, missionary, multiple orgasms, overstimulation**

—————————————

Penny was draped across Bucky's lap in just her pyjamas. Plain crop top T-shirt and short shorts. Bucky was shirtless as always and in his sweat pants. Bucky was reading a book and running his hand through Penny's hair, while she read her own book.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Bucky said suddenly. Penny blushed darkly and peeked up at Bucky from under her book. Bucky's book was already thrown aside, Penny blinked several times, she hadn't even heard him put it aside.

"I think I'm starting to believe you with how often you say it," Penny said with a soft smile. Bucky smiled softly and leant down to place a soft kiss on Penny's lips. Penny hummed into the kiss, dog earing her book and putting it to the side, occupying her hands by cupping Bucky's face in her hands.

Her breath hitched when Bucky placed his flesh hand on her hip, slowly running it across her skin and up the shirt, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. He ran his thumb across the underside several times before racking it over the nipple, bringing it to full hardness. Penny whined into the kiss, leaning up more to kiss Bucky more firmly. Bucky smirked into the kiss and massaged Penny's breast in his hand, pinching the nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

Penny couldn't help but moan into the kiss, Bucky hummed back and pinched harder, making her moan quietly again. She pulled back to hastily pull off her shirt, throwing it off the bed, and maneuvering so she was in Bucky's lap. Bucky smiled at the sight, placing both his hands on Penny's hips and pulling her chest against his own. Penny let out a harsh breath of air, rocking her hips against Bucky's.

Bucky hummed, running his hands up and down Penny's sides, trailing them to her stomach and then up, cupping both of her breasts in his hands. Penny cursed under her breath, her hands taking purchase in Bucky's hair, pulling his head closer to her so she could kiss him hard, moaning into the kiss when he squeezed her breasts in his hands. Bucky pulled away from the kiss, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses down Penny's jaw, neck and collar bone, sucking dark marks into her skin. Bucky guided her onto her back so she was in between his legs.

He moved so he was above her, pressing more kisses down the middle of her chest and down her stomach, along her hips and waist and the waistband of her pants. He peeked up at her, her eyes squeezed closed, mouth open in ragged breaths, chest heaving and hands clenching around the white bedsheets.

He smirked again and trailed the kisses down her thigh, holding her leg at the knee, gently spreading her legs apart. He pressed kisses through her pants, grinning to himself when he felt that she didn't have underwear. He slowly pulled them down, kissing the revealed skin as they went. He tossed the shorts aside and leant up so he could look at her fully.

"You just keep getting more beautiful." He muttered, Penny grinned from her place on the bed, cracking her eyes open to watch as Bucky leant back down, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Her whole body jolted when his lips finally descended on her folds, his tongue thrust inside her tight hole. He curled his tongue to graze her walls, making her buck her hips into empty air, letting out a broken moan. Bucky's hand found purchase on Penny's knees from beneath, bending her legs so her hips were slightly raised off of the bed. He pulled back and ran his tongue up and down between her lips, before stopping at her clit, circling his tongue around it.

"Ah, oh fuck, oh Bucky." Penny moaned above him. Bucky only hummed in response, making her hips jolt again. He let go of her thighs in favour of pressing two metal fingers alongside each other over Penny's hole, finally sinking them in, making Penny cry out. He finally wrapped his lips around her clit, suckling lightly as he started thrusting his fingers in and out. Penny writhed on the bed, fisting the sheets in her hands desperately.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" Penny shouted, Bucky only thrust his fingers harder and faster with every thrust, humming in appreciation when Penny came with a shout, her hips stuttering around Bucky's mouth. Bucky pulled back so he could watch her attempt to gain control of her body again. He stilled his fingers for a moment.

She slowly turned her head to look up at him, a hazy smile on her face. He smirked and suddenly thrust his fingers back in, making Penny shout again. He decided that it might finally be time to try out that new update he had Tony out in his arm for him. Penny actually _wailed_ when the two fingers inside her started vibrating ruthlessly.

"Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck it that?" Penny shouted, her head shaking back and forth, her legs trembling with pleasure and her chest heaving.

"You like it?" Bucky asked smugly. Penny nodded as best she could with the little control she had. Her hands scrabbled for a hold on something when Bucky started thrusting his fingers in and out. They finally landed on Bucky's upper arm, clutching him and he moved his fingers in and out. Her legs spread mindlessly for him to have better access, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Oh, Bucky, I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" He shouted, throwing her head back, her whole body trembling as she came again, her back arching and her shoulders leaving the bed for a moment before she slammed back onto the bed.

"Oh-ho-ho fuck! I fuck that felt good. Fuck!" Penny screamed, body trembling with the after-effects of her orgasm. Her hands scrabbled for a hold on Bucky's upper arms, grasping his wrist in her hand, pulling his fingers out with a cry.

"Fuck, Bucky, I need you inside me. Right rucking now." Penny demanded, her thighs trembling, fingertips digging into Bucky's muscles. Bucky groaned, getting on his knees, and yanking his sweat pants down, pooling around his knees. He fell back into his back, Penny frantically helped him pull them down, throwing them haphazardly on the floor next to the bed.

Her strength showed through when she pulled Bucky on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a messy kiss, moaning into it when the head of his cock brushed her clit.

"Fuck Pens, didn't know you were such a slut for my cock." Bucky teased. Penny's head shook from side to side frantically, her eyes blinking rapidly, fingers twitching and core muscles tensing.

"For you. Only for you." She cried, wiggling her hips so she was pressed flush against Bucky's. Bucky groaned, taking hold of his cock, stroking it a few times before running it along the length of Penny's lips. Penny's body froze, her breathing ragged, hands clenching around the bedsheets.

"Yes. Bucky yes. Oh, oh," Penny begged, back arching into the air. Bucky narrowed his eyes, slowly pushing the tip in, causing Penny's breath to catch in her throat.

"Fuck, please, please, more, more, more. Fuck, please, more!" Penny begged. Bucky shushed her lightly, running a hand up and down from her ribs to her chest.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay baby. It's okay, Shh, Shh, I'll give you everything you need." Bucky soothed. Penny nodded slowly, reaching for his hand and interlocking their fingers as he pushed in, all the way until his balls were flush with Penny's burning skin. Penny looked up at him through lidded eyes, pupils were blown with need.

"You okay?" Bucky asked gently, Penny nodded slowly.

"Yes. So much more then okay, but you need to move. Fuck, please please move or 'm gonna die." Penny said firmly. Bucky chuckled quietly, pulling out slowly and watching as Penny's mouth fell open, eyelid fluttering. He grunted, pushing back in slowly, then back out and then slamming back in.

"Fuck!" Penny cursed, tightening her legs around Bucky's waist, forcing him in deeper.

"Oh shit, baby you feel so fucking good." Bucky breathed, buckling and hunching over Penny, boxing her head in with his fists, arms-length up from Penny's face. He kept up the slow thrusts, pulling small punched out noises from deep in Penny's chest.

"Don't stop, oh don't stop. Please please, go faster. Please go faster." Penny begged brokenly. Bucky groaned, leaning down on his lower arms, kissing Penny firmly. He snapped his hips sharply, making Penny cry out.

"Shit, just like that. Just like that." Penny breathed shakily. Bucky nodded, breathing heavily against her lips and keeping up the pace.

"You're so fucking pretty like this Pen." Bicky purred, leaning back up and keeping up the pace, rubbing patterns into Penny's skin.

"Yeah?" Penny asked, staring up at Bucky, her back arched, head lulling with the thrusts and breasts bouncing rapidly.

"Yes, fuck, so fuckin' beautiful, all for me, all mine." Bucky purred. Penny was clenching around him, telling him she was deliriously close, she just needed a push.

"All yours. All yours. All yours." She chanted, fisting the sheets in her hands desperately. Bucky suddenly remembered the update in his arm, grinning wickedly as he pressed his fingers over Penny's clit, turning the vibrations on, making Penny let out a scream, arching off of the bed.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She screamed and she didn't stop screaming as Bucky slammed in all the way, burying himself in her, spilling inside of her with a shout. He slumped over her, pressing kisses onto her chest, neck, jaw, lips and face.

"You did so good, so good. Such a good girl." Bucky praises. Penny just hummed in a daze, breathing raggedly as Bucky slowly pulled out and rolled Penny onto her side, spooning her, cradling Penny to his front. He kisses the back of her neck, reaching to pull her hair out of her face.

"You okay?" Bucky asked gently, Penny nodded slowly, holding Bucky's hand to her stomach.

"I think, fuck I think I blacked out for a minute there." She breathed. Bucky chuckled into her neck, breathing her in and holding her tightly, humming quietly.

"We're gonna have a baby," Penny whispered. Bucky smiled fondly into her neck, flattening his hand on Penny's stomach, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"Yeah. A baby. Our baby." Bucky cooed. Penny giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Our baby."

———————————————

Penny and Bucky had just finished showering, slowly making their way towards the kitchen where most of the team were already gathered. Penny's hair was wet and tied up in a lazy bun, while Bucky had blow-dried his already. Penny felt like her legs were practically jelly. She was leaning heavily into Bucky's side, smiling in content.

"Still haven't recovered from last night?" Bucky teased, Penny hummed.

"I don't think anyone would be able to." She countered, Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arm around Penny's waist. None of the team even spared them a glance when they walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Penny was a lot slower and sluggish than usual, which caught Natashas eyes naturally.

"Long night?" She asked Penny with a grin.

"You have no idea."


End file.
